


Midnight Strikes

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a restless CIA officer at midnight, must eventually let loose his wrath upon the digital enemies of his tech-savvy boyfriend.Written for challenge #126 - "midnight" at ncis_drabble.





	

It's when the temperature drops, Jack Frost nips at his nose, and the shadows seem to come alive, that Trent is most on edge.

He's seen what can come from the dark, what lives there. He knows all too well what kind of monsters are born from them.

It's also at midnight when Trent is most relaxed, listening to the sound of McGee tapping away on his keyboard. The rhythmic clacks lull him into a false sense of security, only for the nightmares to rear their heads and lunge from the shadows in his mind. Nightmares he can handle, McGee on the losing side of a 3 vs 3 match in some MMOFPS he cannot.

"Oh come on, that's totally cheating!" Timothy says, glaring at the screen with his headphones on and the microphone resting near his mouth.

"You can always swap a player out and loan me your laptop," Trent says, opening his eyes when the images stop. He remembers The Farm, his training, in explicit detail; it's enough to make the bile rise in his throat at the phantom sensation of Jerek's hands on his, trying to force him to torture. "I can't sleep tonight anyway."

"This isn't Time Crisis."

"I know," Trent said, a smug look on his face. He excelled at arcade shooters. "If it were, you wouldn't need my help at all."

McGee scoffed. "And who says I need your help?"

"They're about to wipe the map with you. Pass me the laptop and joystick."


End file.
